


Bed and Breakfast

by lil_1337



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://choc-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://choc-fic.livejournal.com/"><b>choc_fic</b></a> characters of color love fest.  Doctor Who, Mickey/Jake: sharing a bed by necessity - Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man (Dog) that he didn't already have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed and Breakfast

Mickey rolled over and sighed, watching as the red numbers on the digital clock changed from two fifty nine to three o'clock. The night was quiet, broken only by the sound of Jake's slow even breathing. That's how it had been for the last three hours. Mickey tossed and turned while Jake slept. Mickey supposed it was because Jake was used to sharing a bed with another man. There was no strangeness in the feel of muscular calves when his foot just happened to make contact. The musky masculine scent that underlaid the smell of soap and shampoo invading Mickey's nose was probably something Jake found normal.

For Mickey though this was all new territory brought about by a van that refused to start and a hotel whose only unoccupied room happened to have only one queen sized bed. He'd offered to sleep on the floor and let Jake have the bed to himself, but the blond had refused, citing a long day ahead for both of them. Mickey had given in; unable to say no when Jake gave him that look, the one that was a cross between sex on legs and a lost puppy. After a long shower, wearing a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt Mickey'd slipped under the blankets before turning out the light. Jake had fallen asleep almost immediately, something Mickey found comforting and yet somehow insulting.

Jake had obviously thought Ricky was attractive and Mickey was his twin, at least physically. Yet Jake had made no move, not even so much as a smirk or a hint of innuendo. He should have been relieved and grateful that Jake had respected Mickey's stated heterosexuality, but instead he was staring at the clock and trying to deny that what he was feeling ran much closer to disappointment or hurt. Mickey wanted to write it off to a long day and an even longer week filled with frustrations and miscommunications, but if he was honest he had to admit that was only a small part of it. The relationship he had with Jake was slowly becoming something different, expanding around the edges and bleeding over boundaries that he'd never even been aware were there. It was confusing and a little frightening. Mickey's whole sense of who he was and how he fit into the world had been changing at an alarming rate since he'd been introduced to a certain world hopping Timelord.

'Mickey the idiot' had been left back in the TARDIS when he'd decided to stay and fight the Cybermen though sometimes he was sure the ghost of that part of himself was still hanging around on the edges of his life. Gone was the mechanic who spent his days with an ear open for the distinctive sound that marked his supposed girlfriend's short lived return to his life. In his place was a warrior and computer hacker. He was one of the good guys now, no longer a member of the invisible masses. People looked up to him and his opinion was held in regard instead of being dismissed out of hand.

Some days it was a little too dizzying to take in. All he'd needed was one opportunity, one chance to prove himself and his worth. For once, instead of being scared and running away he'd grabbed it and held on with both hands. He understood now a little more why Rose had wanted to continue to roam the stars. Seeing how big things were could make you feel inconsequential or force you to stand tall in protection of those who hadn't been exposed to what was beyond their sky. He'd had enough of feeling small, of not fitting in and being the unneeded hanger on.

Mickey rolled a little, more onto his back, searching for a comfortable spot. Next to him Jake shifted, throwing an arm across Mickey's stomach. Mickey's breath caught and then bit by bit he let it out, not sure if he was afraid of disturbing Jake or hoping for it. Mickey knew he should be freaking out and pushing Jake back over onto his side of the bed and yet he wasn't. The warmth of Jake's skin against his was comfortable and he'd missed the feeling of being held as he fell asleep. Feeling his eyelids finally getting heavy Mickey closed his eyes, unconsciously snuggling closer to Jake. He'd had enough soul searching for one night. Maybe what he needed to do was to live today, just this moment. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? His life was proof enough of that.


End file.
